Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time
, also known by the shorter name of ''Digimon Hunters, is the seventh anime series in the Digimon franchise created by Akiyoshi Hongo, and serves as the sequel to Digimon Xros Wars. It started airing on October 2, 2011."The Decision on the Start of the New Series!" Plot summary A year has passed since Taiki and his friends saved the Digital World and the Real World from DarknessBagramon. Now Digimon from DigiQuartz, a space between the human and Digital World, are being corrupted by human hearts and causing trouble in the human world. Furthermore, a group of three called the Digimon Hunters appear and hunt these digimon by fighting and capturing them. Once captured the Hunters can use them to DigiXros with their partners to make them stronger so they can capture even stronger digimon. Eventually, with their new friend Tagiru Akashi, Taiki Kudou and Yuu Amano begin to get involve with the mysterious Digimon Hunt and the three Digimon Hunters themselves."The Cast of the New Season" Episodes Characters Xros Heart *'Akari Hinomoto' (陽ノ本アカリ Hinomoto Akari): A childhood friend of Taiki who is a year younger but acts like his big sister. She was a member of Xros Heart during the war against the Bagra Army, but now lives in a different city. *'Zenjirou Tsurugi' (剣ゼンジロウ Tsurugi Zenjirou): A self-proclaimed rival of Taiki who practices kendo and is very knowledgeable about machinery. He was a member of Xros Heart during the war against the Bagra Army. *'Nene Amano' (天野ネネ Amano Nene): Yuu's sister and a former ally of Taiki's during the war against the Bagra Army. She is now acting as an idol in Hong Kong. Other Hunters *'Hideaki Mashimo' (真下ヒデアキ Mashimo Hideaki): a Digimon Hunter who hunts for profit in order to open a takoyaki shop when he is twenty. His Digimon partner is . *'Old Clock Shop Man' (時計屋のおやじ Old Clock Shop Man): The owner of a clock shop who presides over Digimon Hunts and gives X Loaders to Hunters. His Digimon partner is . Cast Japanese DigiQuartz DigiQuartz is the place where the Digimon Hunts take place. It is a space between the human world and Digital World, thus it is the digital mirror of the former and is fragile due to pieces of data easily breaking off from what looks like moss. Since DigiQuartz is tightly connected to the Real World, Digimon battles can have adverse affects in the Real World such as blown out windows. Various Digimon manage to find their way into DigiQuartz and are lost there before being drawn to and corrupted by the power of human emotions. While Taiki attempts to get to the bottom of it at his end, Shoutmon has been attempting stop his fellow Digimon from traversing into DigiQuartz. DigiQuartz functions differently from the Digital World as well, one case being that a Hunter can only have one Digimon out at a time while the rest are stored in the X Loader. Furthermore, the Hunter can select one Digimon through the X Loader to execute a DigiXros with the partner Digimon. To access DigiQuartz, one must use their X Loader to open a gate way by executing a "Time Shift." However Digimon manipulating human's hearts can open up portals to DigiQuartz and let their victims inside. Theme Songs References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] Category:Anime